Spiders : Dedicated to Joey, who gave me horrible ways i didn't use
by freelf13
Summary: Ron and Ginny, Brother and Sister, and Ten Unlucky Arachnids (No weasleycest)


_Crunch._

"Thanks, Ginny."

"Honestly, Ron. Someday I won't be there and you'll have to kill one all by your lonesome."

"But that day is not today." Said Ron, kissing his little sister's hair and walking towards the kitchen.

Ginny sighed as she scraped up the dead spider and put it in the rubbish bin.

_Crunch_

"Lookit, Won, lookit!" Little Ginny exclaimed, running into the sitting room and waving her tiny closed fist at her brother.

"What it is, Ginny?" Ron cooed at her, stooping so she could show him what she found.

Ginny opened her hand and revealed a little house spider, obviously dead, with crooked legs and a mashed body. "Oh yuck!" The five year old boy cried, stumbling backwards to get away.

"I hate spiders!" And he ran out of the room.

"But it was for you!" Ginny called after him. She looked at the spider in her hand, then at the door where her brother had just left, and threw the bug down.

"Won!" She tripped after him.

_Crunch _

Ginny smacked her charms book down suddenly and with force on her desk.

"Miss Weasley!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Sorry professor, just a spider."

"Spider?" Hissed Ron, sitting beside her. Ginny lifted her book.

Ron turned a pale shade of green. Ginny flicked the dead bug onto his desk and he cringed away from it, tipping his chair over and toppling to the floor.

Ginny smirked.

_Crunch_

Ginny flicked her wand at the cupboard door over the rubbish bin and it closed and locked with a click. Ron stood behind her, shaking.

"Honestly, Ron."

"But that one was different. Bloody poisonous."

"You've faced so much worse, you great prat." She kissed his cheek as she walked past him, into the kitchen.

"Now, can I go home?"

_Crunch _

"Harry, you just stepped on a spider."

Harry lifted up his shoe to see a smear of bug on the sole. He took it off.

"Oh. Thanks, Ginny."

The second year girl smiled and nodded, before saying "Keep that and show it to Ron later. It'll make a good laugh." She walked hurriedly away.

Harry Potter stood there, a stupid grin on his face and a shoe in his hand.

_Crunch _

"Mummy!"

James ran into the bedroom and hopped up onto the bed.

"Mummy, look what I caught!" He held out a little jar with a spider in it, dead or on the verge of dying. Ginny caught her son as he was falling off the bed.

"James, did you catch that yourself?" She smiled.

"Uh-huh!" The little boy stood tall and proud of himself, the jar clutched in his hands.

"We'll have to show Daddy when he's back from getting dinner." She said, and then thought about it.

"Or better yet," she said, leading James over to the fireplace and handing him a bucket of Floo powder.

"Why don't you go show Uncle Ron?"

_Crunch_

Ginny looked, mildly disgusted, at the house spider she had just flattened under her potions set. She felt two hands on her shoulders and smirked.

"Why dear sister!"

"Seems you've caught a spider!"

"Mind if we borrow that?"

"Only take a tic."

"Not even."

"Quite right!"

"Ickle-Ronniekins"

"Needs a bit of a pick me up."

"Wouldn't you say?"

"I would, Gred."

"Me too, Forge."

George scooped up the spider and the twins sped up the stairs. Ginny smiled as she heard a distinct Weasley scream, and then laughter.

_Crunch_

"Ginny, you just squished a humdinger descendant." Said Luna dreamily, weaving her fingers through her pale blonde hair.

Ginny lifted up her book and picked the spider off by its leg.

"That's a blue-purple humdider." Said Luna, not really paying attention anymore, but then adding.

"It's poisonous…"

Ginny dropped the dead spider with a disgusted little "Eep." Luna picked it up.

"Oh, No! It's dead. Do you suppose your brother could handle him? The proper way to rest a humdider is by a red haired male."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah, Luna, would you mind taking it to Ron?"

_Crunch_

_BANG _

It was a noise like a shotgun, and the dead arachnid flew backwards, smacked the wall, and fell with a thud.

"Ron!" Ginny gasped, hands up in surrender were visible when the smoke cleared. "You could've killed me."

"I killed a spider, Gin!"

"You stepped on it. Wasn't that enough?"

"No."

"Honestly, Ron." Ginny shook her head. With a lazy flick of her wand, she summoned the mangled bug and threw it at her brother. He ducked and covered his head.

BANG

Ginny was knocked off her feet, landing painfully on her back. She got up grumbling, to see Ron walking away whistling and the dead spider looking up at her mournfully from the corner. 

_Crunch _

Ron lifted up his foot to reveal a little spider, twitching slightly.

"_You go first" Harry said to Hermione. _

_He was watching them, his two best friends, working together. _

_His one best friend _

_And the woman he loved. _

_But look how happy they were together _

"_Incendio" He heard Hermione's voice. _

"_Reducto" said Harry _

"_Expulso" _

"_Bombarda" _

_Harry had resorted to just flourishing his wand in huge attacking motions, and the horcrux jumped and flew in the air, landing hard on the leaves, unscathed. _

_They hadn't asked Ron to help them. His wand arm wasn't the splinched one, anyway, and they hadn't asked him to try. _

_Hermione hadn't asked him. _

This spider was not going to be so lucky.

"Reducto." Ron said. There was a loud explosion and the spider was ash.

"Incendio" A small fire erupted on his floor.

"Expulso." BAM. He could see the kitchen ceiling through his floor now.

_Whip _ His wand came down, wordless. BANG

_Whip _BAM

_Whip _BAM.

"RON!" Ginny's voice echoed around the entire house.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" She banged open his door, looking immediately at the small little flame licking his floor. He grinned sheepishly.

"I will hex you into God knows what time zone if you ever, ever do that again." She muttered, shutting her door. Ron grinned.

BAM!

"RON!"


End file.
